25 Days of Holiday Drabbles
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Join the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts as they journey through the holidays day by day! There'll be Menorahs and Christmas Trees and Snow! Oh my! Collection of 25 holiday one shots. May be changed to T later but I doubt it. HAPPY HOLIDAYS 2010!
1. Black Friday Insanity

**Hello I'm starting a new set of HOLIDAY drabbles for the holidays! I love the holidays, so what better than to write holiday drabbles? The focus of these will be Christmas, Chanukah, and winter. I'm sorry if your holiday isn't on here, these are the only ones I know about. Here's how it's going to work.**

**I am going to write a drabble a day until Christmas, (I celebrate Christmas) and post it! I have two tests, three quizzes, three holiday shows, a trip to visit family over a weekend, and an oral report to do within this time, so I may have to post two on one day when the next or previous day was/is going to be crazy. **

**The format below will go like this: Title of overall collection of drabble, drabble name, date, point of view, story. So start reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. When I own something, I'll tell you, 'kay?**

25 days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 1: Black Friday Insanity

November 27, 2009

TPOV

"We're going to go shopping!" I yelled, shaking my best friend awake at an insane hour. The brunette screeched, looking at the clock.

"It's 11 at night! What do you want?" She said, annoyed.

"This is when the best sales are! You may not suspect it, but I love Christmas shopping! I even get something for myself!" I smiled, pulling on my coat. Sonny was dressed, but her hair was messed up. I grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair. "I need presents for you, Zora, Nico, Grady, myself, My boyfriend, my mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, other grandpa, Aunt Susan, Uncle Josh, Katherine, and even little two year old Cassidy!"

"Well, I could get something for my Mom and all of you guys too, but not today." Sonny said, grabbing her purse. "But let's go, you're not going to turn back." I bounced, like Sonny normally would then ran out the door.

We got to the mall at exactly 11:30, and I couldn't have been more excited. I bounced up and down, drinking my coffee while I waited in line. At midnight, the doors opened and I dragged Sonny through the doors, glancing at my map every now and then.

We stopped at the first store, Scent and Body, so I could make a gift basket of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa scented lip gloss, candles, hand sanitizer, soap, and even bubble bath. Sonny groaned when I went to get a basket because I couldn't carry anymore, and she decided she would get two bottles of vanilla scented perfume for her vanilla obsessed cousin.

Next we arrived at Newport Manga, where I bought a graphic tee having to do with crawling in the vents for Zora, as well as a remote control helicopter for Nico. Sonny still wasn't thrilled with being at the crowded mall, but managed to enjoy herself enough to look around. She was quietly looking at the things around us when she called out.

"Tawns! Come look at this!" Sonny yelled, holding up a Check it Out girls blanket. "Look at what I found!"

"No way! They made those and they didn't tell me?"

"Us?" She corrected, and I nodded. "I think I'll get it." She announced, surprising me.

"Who would you get it for?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Myself?" The brunette told me, but it ended up sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I know you wouldn't get something for yourself. I have a feeling you just won't tell me who you want to get it for. And that's fine, I won't ask." I said, walking over to the cash register. "Oh come on, who do you want to get it for?" I asked, not being able to resist a secret.

"Fine." She said. "I'll tell you."

"It's for Chad." I said, ever so knowingly.

"How did you guess?" Sonny asked, curious and a little freaked out.

"Who wouldn't want to rub success in Chad's face?" I said, laughing. She laughed too. I knew Black Friday Shopping would be a great experience for her! And Tawni Hart always knows best!

**Yeah, the ending was sudden. It's not my best, but I good way to kick off the holiday season! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	2. A dreidel and a wish

**Okay, Sorry for this being late, I had a lot of homework and none of it was on the computer so I couldn't upload! Don't have much to say but ENJOY!**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 2: A Dreidel and a Wish

December 1st, 2010.

NPOV

"Okay, so I put in two of my chocolate coins, right?" I asked Grady, my best friend. I looked at the sign on the dreidel that looked like a W called Shin. He nodded, and I threw two coins into the center. Sonny was the best out of all of us, and had managed to get half of our coins.

Sonny spun next, getting the Gimmel, a sign that looked like an upside-down Y with a tail on it. "I get them all again! Pwned!" She laughed, making both Tawni and Zora growl. We all put in a coin and the game went on.

"It's my turn now." Grady announced, rolling a Hey which looked like an open box, collecting half of the pot. Grady and Sonny were getting so many chocolate coins it wasn't even funny. Next came Tawni, who growled when she got nun for the third time, which looked like a backwards C.

Zora smiled after getting Gimmel for the first time, adding three coins to her pile. Next came Chad, who we didn't even want to invite until Sonny told us he had nowhere to go for the night. And Sonny being Sonny, (And Chad's girlfriend) we had no choice.

"I got shin again." He growled, making me laugh. He growled again, this time aimed at me, and I backed off. "Just go change your fedora." I eyed him, annoyed, and Sonny gave him a hug.

"Okay, let's stop now." Grady said, watching Chad. Sonny split her chocolate with him and leaned into kiss him, and we all groaned.

"Just because we're okay with it doesn't mean we want to see it." Tawni announced, applying her lip-gloss. I decided that was going to be her present.

I looked at Grady. His face seemed sad, and I knew why. His parents were coming back from Cancun tonight after a photo shoot. His dad was a designer, head of Mitchell-Dell design. His mom was a model, and just happened to be modeling for his dad's company.

I walked over to tree we had set up for the holidays and grabbed his present. "I heard you got a present a day, and thought maybe you'd like mine today." I said. He grinned and ripped off the ribbon. There were two packages.

He ripped the rapper of the smaller one and gasped. "Mutant Snowflake Wars! I've wanted this for months!" Then he opened the second. "Did you get me a vibrating game controller? Dude, you are awesome!" I smiled and we did our special handshake.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack." Zora announced, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. "See you in the morning. Happy Chanukah Grady!"

"Yup, Happy Chanukah Grady!" I said, getting another 'Happy Chanukah' from Sonny and Tawni and a nod and smile. Even Chad was being (somewhat) nice.

"See you in the morning guys!" My best friend called. "And thanks for the best holiday ever!" I grinned. Not everything you do has to be big to make a difference.

**Yes, it's not the best, but I didn't have much time, okay? Still, please review.**


	3. snow globe

**I am dedicating this story to the ever so lovely DancingRaindrops and the amazing Arie Jay who are both leaving! *SOBS* So this is dedicated to you. You guys are awesome. Here's a little note to both of you:**

**Arie Jay: I got to know you a bit. You are a nice person with amazing writing! You are really nice and I wish I had more time to get to know you! I will miss you dearly.**

**DancingRaindrops: I never really even met you, but I admired your writing for a while. And happy birthday!**

**You guys are amazing and I wish you only the best! So now, I give you this story.**

25 days of Holiday Drabbles

snow globe

December 4, 2010

SPOV

_7:28- Phone Switches on_

_7:29- One new message-Chad_

_ Two new messages-Tawni_

_ Three new messages-Mom_

_ Four new messages-Lucy_

_Message: Lucy_

Hey wazzup? I just got a gud grade on my science test! It snowed here. UGGGH

_Received- Saturday December 4, 2010, 7:36 AM_

_New Message: Lucy_

Yay gud 4 u! I wish it snowed here.

_Message: Mom_

I had to go to work. Be back soon! If you go anywhere, just text me. Love you.

_Received- Saturday December 4, 2010, 7:29 AM_

_New Message: Mom_

Okay, See you then.

_Message: Tawni_

I got another date! Are we still on for the manicures tomorrow?

_Received- Friday December 3, 2010, 9:47 PM_

_New Message: Tawni_

Gud 4 u. And yeah, we're on.

_Message: Chad_

Hey I got sumthing 4 u. Can u meet me 10:00 da starbucks near ur house?

_Received- Friday December 3, 2010, 8:57 PM_

I checked the clock. I had 20 minutes. I needed to tell my mom, but other than that I was ready to go.

_New Message: Chad_

Ok I'll be der in like 20 mins c u den.

_New Message: Lucy_

Aww no worries ur not missing out on anythin! I want it 2 b as warm here as it is der. Hows ur boyfriend? *Winks*

_Received- Saturday December 4, 2010, 9:39 AM_

_New Message-Lucy_

He said he got me sumthin. I wonder wat it is….

_New Message-Mom_

Meeting Chad at Starbucks in fifteen minutes. Be home by 10:30.

_Message-Lucy_

I bet its romantic! Have fun! I got lots o' homework. Wah.

_Received- Saturday December 4, 2010, 9:41 AM_

_New Message-Lucy_

Yea anyways I gtg ttyl! Bibi.

_Message-Mom_

Ok.

_Received-Saturday December 4, 2010, 9:44 AM  
_

_Message-Chad_

Ok bi

_Received-Saturday December 4, 2010, 9:45 AM_

_Message-Lucy_

Yea bibi

_Received-Saturday December 4, 2010, 9:46 AM_

I put my phone in my purse along with my lipstick, tissues, and some chocolate, (what? I like chocolate.) then grabbed my jacket and headed to Starbucks.

Ten minutes later I was waiting in line ordering a latté, humming Christmas carols to myself. I wondered how deep the snow was in Wisconsin and the consistency. Every year Lucy and I would measure the consistency of the snow. It was either watery, slushy, soft, chunky, or icy. The soft snow was the best for snowmen, while chunky was good for sledding.

I missed the snow. Last year I was glad it was warm, but this year I wished for snow. That would be my Christmas list. I paid then sat down at a window. It was bright and sunny, no snow in sight. Sighing into my latté, I waited for Chad.

He came in five minutes later and waited in line for a coffee. I watched him play with the package gently, taking care not to drop it. Finally he reached me and handed over the parcel.

"Open it." He urged gently, and I tugged at the wrapping paper. I had no idea what it could be. I finally took off the paper to reveal a beautiful glass snow globe. On the inside was a picture of us together. The picture was surrounded by little snow covered houses and a few snowmen.

"Do you like it?" He asked, slightly nervous sounding. I squeezed his hand.

"I love it."

**So I hope you liked it! Please review. I've got to go now. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Wrap it Up

**Okay, I'm going to put my insanely long author's note in my next One-Shot, but I'm going to recognize all my amazing reviewers! They are xXUnBreakableSoulXx, Boris Yeltsin, StayStrongDemi, and SouthernChristianGirl. You guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. And bitty baby is a doll, just and FYI.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Wrap it Up

December 12th, 2001

ZPOV

"Dear Santa." The four year old announced, proud of her accomplishment. "I want a sled, and a Bitty Baby doll with a fall outfit plus the sleigh to match mine, and a stuffed penguin, and Candy Land, and a beanbag chair, and a crayon maker, and Cinderella, and the Toy Story interactive story book!" Her mom smiled at her.

"Of course Santa will get that for you dear. Now I've got to check on your little brother. Maybe we can wrap presents later." She said, and then walked upstairs.

I frowned. Mommy said she was going to wrap presents with me after I finished my Christmas List. Now she had to check on Cayden. For being half a year old, he was a lot of work.

I turned on the TV to watch Blue's Clues, but my mind kept drifting to the presents. Walking into the fancy living room, I looked behind the couch to where the presents were kept. I had discovered this a few months ago for my birthday when my mom was hiding my presents.

I picked out a smaller box with a picture of a small football shoe on it and decided this was for my brother. Going to the place where the wrapping paper was stored, a large storage box, I picked out one with Christmas Trees on it. Then I got tape and scissors.

I had watched my mom do this once. She cut a big piece of paper that was four times the length of the box, then cut it. After she would tape a side to a box and bring the parallel side around and tape it. So far, so good.

Next I wasn't so sure what to do, so I folded the other side up and taped the sides that were hanging over on the sides to the side of the box and the top too. I repeated to get a decent looking present. Taking a green bow, I finished the present.

I went to go find another, a pair of gloves and a fancy hat in a pretty box. I was about to go on to wrap it when my mom walked in.

"Zora! What are you doing?" She called out, holding Cayden in her arms.

"I wanted to wrap the presents." I told her innocently. "I found them behind the couch." My mom sighed and put Cayden in his play seat.

"Next time wait for me, okay?" She asked, and I nodded. Yet I wasn't that sad. I could see the Bitty Baby at the bottom of the stack!

**It's bad, but please review.**


	5. Gingerbread Man

**Okay, so I was doing the costumes for my church children's musical and the kids got all sugar hyper. So they started the Sicky Vicky 12 Days of Christmas song at the top of their lungs. So we know at least 32 children watch SWAC daily! Okay, this is just a random song, but I couldn't think of anything else, ok? And I'm really busy this week, so I'll do what I can to get these out on time. So enjoy while you can!**

25 Days of Hoilday Drabbles

Gingerbread House

December 12th, 2012

SPOV

_The oven bakes a wonderful treat_

_I'm feeling sad can't wait to eat._

_The mistletoe hangs limply in the doorway_

_Completely lonely._

_I watch as the cookie turns golden brown_

_I take it out stick it in its house_

_I've got nothing left of me_

_Except what's under the tree._

_And the gingerbread said you need to forgive him_

_He hurt you but you can't leave him_

_You misunderstood he didn't do wrong._

_He's loved you all along._

_Come into my house I'll show you what's right_

_The holiday season is coming up soon,_

_Do you want to be alone you need him, alright?_

_Because I'm the Gingerbread man and the gingerbread man knows right._

_I look in his house and I'm sucked in_

_To a small candy world of gingerbread_

_There's a small screen I knew I didn't put in_

_I looked at the screen and it was amazing._

_He showed me the moments I had missed._

_Chad and I and our first kiss._

_The time we danced out in the rain_

_The thought he put me first and I thought he was insane._

_And the Gingerbread man said you need to forgive him._

_He hurt you but you can't leave him_

_You misunderstood he didn't do wrong._

_He's loved you all along._

_Come into my house I'll show you what's right_

_The holiday season is coming up soon,_

_Do you want to be alone you need him, alright?_

_Because I'm the Gingerbread man and the gingerbread man knows right._

_So I got out and thanked the gingerbread man_

_And went to Chad's house hoping that he'd understand._

_I told him that I wanted him back_

_I missed him missed him so bad._

_I thought he's shut the door right on my face_

_But he hugged me telling he loved me again._

_But wondered why I came back and I said_

_the Gingerbread man said you need to forgive him._

_He hurt you but you can't leave him_

_You misunderstood he didn't do wrong._

_He's loved you all along._

_Come into my house I'll show you what's right_

_The holiday season is coming up soon,_

_Do you want to be alone you need him, alright?_

_Because I'm the Gingerbread man and the gingerbread man knows right._

_The Gingerbread man said you need to forgive him._

_He did wrong but you can't leave him_

_You misunderstood he didn't do wrong._

_He's loved you all along._

_Come into my house I'll show you what's right_

_The holiday season is coming up soon,_

_Do you want to be alone you need him, alright?_

_Because I'm the Gingerbread man and the gingerbread man knows right._

_Because I'm the Gingerbread man and the gingerbread man knows right._

**So I hope you liked. Please review!**


	6. First Snow

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my real-life Channy inspiration for this! Without you two I would be stuck. And I get how Tawni is now. The one thing I don't get about myself is I LOVE Channy, yet with my real-life Channy friend I can't stand them together. This confuzzles me greatly. So while I sit here thinking, you can read this. And yes, I can recreate many an episode of SWAC with my school, me being Tawni. I'm not insane, many people can.**

**Plus, I went on a field trip today! Yay! Okay, random, but now I can write cause I got no homework! Yeah, so hope you like this! And if anyone's confused, look at the date to see about when the story takes place, kay? **

**WARNING: This has mild bad language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even go there, still own nothing. **

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 6: First Snow

December 3rd, 2009

CPOV

She was the girl I liked, but wasn't going to admit it. We were enemies, and that would stay. I tried to get over her, but could I? NO. And as much as I knew her friends thought I was a complete ass at times, they weren't going to admit it. Because who would hurt poor, innocent Allison "Sonny" Munroe? Besides, she'd be more concerned on how they knew. I knew this. I'm not a complete bumbling idiot like you might think. I've got people smarts. And then there's Tawni, who's got an article on how to tell if a guy likes a girl and vice versa. She was creepy, that Tawni Hart. Yet Sonny was just as creepy at times.

This is where I got confused. What did a guy like me see in her? I also wondered the same for her. If her friends thought I was what they said I was, why did she like me at all? I wasn't as innocent as she was. In fact, many times I would say things to a friend I'd later regret because Tawni or that creepy kid Zora would hear. And that would not be a happy time for Chad Dylan Cooper. When did I start caring?

I would watch as she stared at me sometimes. Once she caught me staring at her. That just got awkward. And then there were the times Tawni caught me. That was even more awkward. I tried to be like her, Sonny that is. How did she do it? I couldn't at all, not even close. So that comes back to my point.

I admit, I became friends with Grady and Nico, yet they didn't approve of me and Sonny. Was this because of the rivalry? Or was it something more? What had I told them that I wouldn't want Sonny to know? Oh, I've said some things I've been afraid they would tell that bubbling ball of light, and that freaked me out a bit. I wanted her to like me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I had my moments, but they were nothing more than that; just a moment wafting in the wind.

That Sonny really is a match for her name. Even when she's not sunny at all I still can't keep my eyes off of her. Does that sound strange? Maybe it does. But one day, I hope she's mine. One day, she will be. Even though everyone says we're wrong, I say we're right. Maybe for once my heart is talking. That's good, right?

I look out my window and see her, spinning around outside in the few bits of snow flurries California gets. She bounces around and makes my heart fall apart at the seams. If I had a say in it, I'd go out and play in the snow bits with her, spinning her around and holding her tight. Did she like me like I liked her? I might never know. Yet even this first snow was one to remember, because Sonny was here. And though she wasn't mine, maybe next snow she would be, or the snow after that.

**It's really short, but I'm proud of it. Reviews for the holiday season are greatly appreciated.**


	7. The Giving Girl

**Yeah so I had to read to some kindergarteners today so it inspired me to write about doing something good! And yes, Tawni's awesome. Don't forget it. I've got nothing else to say but ENJOY! And thank you to all who review! If you read but don't review, review and I will be ever so happy! **

25 Day of Holiday Drabbles

Day 7: The Giving Girl

December 7, 2o1o

TPOV

My friend Sonny was always a bright and 'sonny' girl. She never worked harder than when she was in Hollywood, and that was to keep her grounded. Today she was visiting a charity called "The Giving Tree." Carrying a large bag of gifts for unfortunate young children, she stumbled in the doors. I had some toys too, but not too many. I didn't want to chip a nail.

"Tawni, hurry up and get through the door. It's heavy." She yelled at me, watching me stumble in my new heels.

"I'm sorry these heels are so damn hard to walk in!" I exclaimed in her ear, vowing I'd never wear these again.

We walked in with our gifts. The lady at the desk was giving some toys to a lady with dirty clothes that I swear were from Wal-Mart. I wondered what it would be like to be that unfortunate. It must be terrible. You have to rely on donations to get your kids a present. And that moment something in me changed. For that moment I was no longer stubborn Tawni who loomed on every little thing that happened. I was no longer bratty Tawni who cared more about herself than others. I was different. Sonny had changed me like she had changed the rest of the world.

"You can drop the toys off over here." The lady said, giving us a grateful smile. Then we put the toys in a pile and walked out. After driving back to the studio, I changed into flats and told Sonny and the rest of our group I was going to get makeup. Really, I had taken $200 dollars from my 'to spend' pile of my bank and went to Toys R Us to buy some toys for the less fortunate. I bought dolls, trucks, blocks, jump ropes, soccer balls, stuffed animals, and even a few video games that were on sale. I checked out, giving them all my money. Then I went back to the charity.

"You can drop that off over here." The lady said again, not looking up. The pile had grown bigger since I last visited.

"Do you need help sorting that?" I asked, dropping my gifts in the pile. She smiled gratefully and walked me into a room filled with toys. I gasped. Who knew so many people would donate things?

"You can sort this by the categories labeled on the boxes." She announced, pointing to large boxes. I nodded thanks and examined the baskets. They were for different things like trucks and things that go, dolls, stuffed animals, art supplies, electronics, and so on. I grabbed an armful from the pile and started getting to work.

Two hours later I had sorted the pile. I was given nothing more than a handshake and a grateful "Thank you," yet I was fine with just that. It felt good to just help for a change and not get anything in return. The experience was truly life changing.

**Now is the time where you press that white button! Press it! Press it!**


	8. Last Night and The Flying Menorah

**Uggh. I have so much to do it's not funny! I really didn't want to write this but I had to so yeah. It was hard! Okay, I have a lot to tell you, but I'll do that tomorrow or Friday. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iPod, SWAC, the idea of the flying menorah (that belongs to someone else, not me) Santa Claus, (but that would be cool) or anything else recognizable. Understood?**

25 Days of Drabbles

Day 8: Last Night

December 8 2011

GPOV

The last menorah candle was lit and we all had our lakees. My sister wanted to put a dreidel costume on me, yet here I was watching as she threw a temper tantrum. It was a normal last day of Chanukah, and I had even gotten my last present.

It was one of those things you never wanted to end, yet every year it did. One thing we liked about the last day was the Flying Menorah.

"The flying menorah is going to give me two presents, right?" I'm pretty sure they just said that at my Hebrew school to get kids not to feel bad they didn't have a Santa Claus, and many parents were fine with that. I have no idea how a menorah could fly.

"What do you think you'll get Maggie?" My mom asked, laughing to herself.

"I'll get an iPod Touch and a gift card, I know it." She announced. For an eight year old, she was quiet sure of herself.

"What do you want Grady?" My dad asked, eating a jelly donut.

"I'd be just fine with a package of Lindt chocolate and a remote controlled helicopter." I responded, taking a donut as well.

"Well I can't wait for the Flying Menorah to come! In the morning I'll wake up and come downstairs and there'll be two presents with my name on it next to the Menorah! Then Grady's will be there too!" My sister bounced up and down, nearly knocking over a cup of water my mom had.

"Calm down!" My mom exclaimed cheerfully. "You still have to go to bed in an hour. There's school tomorrow." Maggie sighed and took her place in her chair, staring at the menorah.

"I bet the Flying Menorah looks just like ours, gold with blue and while candles, but he's got the star of David on him and has fancy blue ribbon on the bottom. Maybe I can stay up and watch for him!" She said, pondering.

"No, it'll be too late. You'll be too tired to open presents. What good would that do?" I commented, observing her. She rolled her eyes at me and went back to watching the flames.

"But still, the Flying Menorah is the best. Nothing can top that. Not even Santa Claus." She boldly yelled and went upstairs. I groaned. That was just like my little sister; a little drama queen. Yet I still stayed in my spot, watching the last flames of the menorah I would see for a while.

**Okay, this is the last (probably) Chanukah one I'm doing! I just have no more ideas for it. So yeah, pretty please review! I just spent half an hour prying open a desk drawer! **


	9. The Nutcracker

**Okay, first of all I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner, On the ninth I realized I had a huge project due the next day and couldn't update. I'll tell you what I had to do each day as I release them. So this is Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the Nutcracker. **

25 Days of Drabbles

Day 9: Nutcracker

December 9, 1997

No POV

Tawni was a young dancer, filled with light at the option of going to see the Nutcracker one Saturday.

"Mommy, I can't wait to be a big girl ballerina like the big girls on the stage!" She cheered, bouncing to her seat. The girl put her coat on the chair then watched in amusement as the dancers started on the stage.

First was a party of many boys and girls. Then some younger girls danced on as carolers. Tawni smiled. "Mommy, they're only a few years older than me! I'm gonna be them." Her mom just smiled and told her to be quiet.

The girl got very excited when Clara got the nutcracker and it later came to life. The mice then came out to fight the Nutcracker. The small blonde gasped. They leaped and pirouetted across the stage leaving all the children in the audience speechless.

The dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy filled Tawni with joy, then came the Russian dance. The candy canes bounced and cart wheeled across the stage, making everybody gasp with joy. The dancers with the wooden flutes tweeted a lovely tune and everyone started to bounce.

Next the flower dancers ran out and danced their hearts out, looking like spectacular dancers. Then the show was over. Tawni frowned and watched the dancers exit and left the theatre with her mom. She dawdled, buying her own nutcracker and pleading to get a cookie in order to get a glimpse of a dancer.

She watched as a short brunette, still in costume, emerged from behind the scenes. Tawni ran up to her. "Were you Clara?" She asked, bubbling over with excitement.

"No, do you think I could be?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! You can do anything. I'm gonna be Clara when I'm older. I'm gonna be just like you!" The girl smiled.

"Could you tell who I was?" She asked, intrigued by this small girl.

"Yeah, you were the rat who got all the steps right and you were the best."

"Thank you! Now I have to go, I have homework." She turned away, then stopped. "Wait, what's your name?" The little girl answered cheerfully.

"Tawni. What's yours?"

"Nicole. Maybe I'll see you one day in this show." She told the girl, then walked off.

"I'm going to remember her. I swear I will." She mumbled to herself, meeting up with her mom once again. And the little girl did.

**So I actually know a girl in the grade above me named Nicole who's in a nationally wide known nutcracker production! Wish her good luck! Hope you liked.**


	10. All I Want

**Okay, so on Friday my friend came over then we had dinner and went to a play. It was a bit… awkward at moments. But it was still pretty good. So yeah, here it is! ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, I have this funny story to tell you. So I was paired up with the equivalent of Devon for a shopping trip to get presents for underprivileged children and we had extra time in the mall. We were wandering and he found this flyer saying "Be sexy." And he goes over to Chad and tries to give it to him, along with Portlyn and this random lady. I found it pretty funny. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to go there? I don't own All I want for Christmas is You, or SWAC. Boo. **

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 10: All I want for Christmas

December 20, 2012

SPOV

I adjusted the ornaments on the tree, debating on opening the presents before the supposed 2012 came and ate us all. Yet I knew there was only one thing I wanted for Christmas this year. I wanted the one guy that I could say I loved.

I hadn't even put up my stocking. Yes, it was just sitting on the table being a decorative… thing. My cousins and nieces and nephews were asking for Barbies and trucks, but I was desperate. Desperate for the one I missed. This was no Christmas to forget. It wasn't one to miss.

Usually I wanted snow. That wasn't important. It just makes everything cold. I had gotten too used to California weather. Moving to underneath the mistletoe, I touched it gently. This caused it to fall. I nearly broke into tears. Was this a sign? What could I do?

"Please Santa, get me the one thing I want." I prayed, sitting under the tree. I didn't want snow or anything. I had one thing in bright red letters on my Christmas list.

If we lived, I would be sleeping my doubt away instead of waiting for the reindeer. I swore every year I heard them. I'm sure it was my imagination. If I had a wish, I would wish for Chad to be right next to me, holding on to me tightly. It was only nature? What more could I do? All I wanted for Christmas was him.

If you looked out the window, beautiful lights were hung off all the trees and the famous Christmas Tree of Hollywood was lit up, the star on top. Each child ran around on the common, laughing and playing tag. Carolers reminded me what day it was. It may have been a Silent Night, but the sobbing of my mind would block that.

Sleigh bells rang and I sighed and sat in my chair. All of the sudden my doorbell rang. I got up. "What?" I yelled, not fully looking at the man in front of me.

"Hey Sonshine."

"Chad?" I asked, shocked. He wasn't supposed to be back from filming his movie until the 24th of January. "What are you doing here?"

"I got five days off for the holidays. I had to see you. I missed you so much." He gave me a huge hug and then a simple peck on the lips. "We should go for a sleigh ride."

I smiled. "I'd love that."

_Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you._

**Review?**


	11. Gourmet Cookies

**Okay, so this is for yesterday. I woke up, went to play practice, ate lunch, got changed, performed in a Christmas show, got changed, ate dinner, wrote a drabble and went to bed. That was my day! Oh yeah, I was eating these gourmet cookies and they were SO GOOD I had to write a drabble about them. So enjoy this and some cookies as well!**

25 Days of Drabbles

Day 11: Gourmet Cookies

December 15, 2007

NPOV

I watched as my mom closed the door behind my previous next-door neighbors as they walked out. They gave us this box, and I had no idea what was in it.

"Are we going to open it?" I asked, eyeing it.

"I hope it's food." My younger brother Ayden said, shaking it. My older sister Bess grabbed it out of his hands.

"If it is food, you're going to damage it." She announced.

"Now now, no need to get worked up about it. I'll open the present and we can see what it is." My mom said, pulling off the bow.

"Plate." I guessed. This was our tradition.

"Movie." Bess said.

"Food." Ayden yelled.

"Decorative blanket." My mom said, and we gave her a look. The box was finally unwrapped and we gasped at the contents.

"COOKIES!" He yelled, snatching the box and looking at the types of cookies labeled on the back.

"Not just any cookies." I added. "Gourmet cookies."

"Let me have that. I won't eat any." That was my sister. "Cookies topped with milk chocolate, biscuit rolls, coconut cookies topped with milk chocolate and dark and white chocolate covered cookies! It's like heaven!"

It was now my mom's turn to examine the box of happiness. "There's two pounds of sweets!"

"SWEET!" My brother yelled. He was already sugar hyper and he hadn't eaten anything. That was typical.

My mom now let us sample the delights of that box. I had a shortbread cookie dipped in chocolate, while my sister and mom had one of the biscuit rolls and my brother had a cocoa filled wafer.

"Save some for Santa!" My mom exclaimed jokingly.

"Eh, we can make some for him later." He said, taking another.

Dogs might be a man's best friend, but by the looks of it, but cookies are definitely boys best friends.

**Okay, that's it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	12. The Icicle Project

**Okay, so this is today's! I did nothing. But enjoy anyways! Oh, and a shout out to my amazing reviewers! They are Boris Yeltsin, Xx78 Secret ConversexX, DancingRaindrops, XxUnBreakableSoulxX, StayStrongDemi, LINZ, Nicolette8dancerluv, ChannyLover01, and SouthernChristianGirl. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing. Zip. Zelch. Nada. Grrrr…**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 12: The Icicle Project

December 2nd 2002

CPOV

I watched as the people of the Falls filmed a scene where they were fighting with icicles. That made me remember one moment with icicles.

_*Flashback*_

The fifth grade was a decent year for me. It may sound strange, but my second favorite subject was Science.

The teacher may have been a terrible person at times, but this project was the best. "Class, this week we're going to be studying icicles and how they form."

"Cool." I whispered to my best friend then turned back to the teacher. Mrs. Shields got out a packet and passed them out to all of us.

"You're going to try to make three icicles. Here is a slanted tray with waterproof wood on another tray." She handed them out. I always wondered what they were for. I was always excited for science projects. "You're going to place snow on this first upper ledge. Soon it will melt and then the icicle will form. "

I was excited for this. Living in Michigan at first, we always had snow. I went home, got some snow, and place it in my decently cold garage. A few days later, my icicles were almost perfect. I went to go ask my mom what to do with these beauties and take a picture.

Minutes later I was back and guess what? My little sister had gotten her tongue stuck on the best icicle of all. "KAILEE!" I yelled. Yes, even when I was 10 I could do drama. How do you think I got on Mackenzie Falls two and a half years later? (A/N: Tag to Growing Up, my newest One-Shot!)

So I couldn't help it. I freaked.

*_Flashback Over*_

I watched as they fought and ran around over the top of the falls. We actually had to be outside to film this. I had to say; it was epic!

So caught up in my thoughts, I nearly missed my cue.

"Guys! Stop fighting over me! I know you love her and I know you love me, but the fight has to end! Please, put the icicles away." I used my most dramatic voice, nearly cracking up. Now I knew what Sonny found so entertaining about some of the things I said.

Portlyn then smashed the icicle into Devon's mouth and I couldn't help it. I smiled. "Well then, let's go get a smoothie and watch the sunset over…" I motioned across the skyline. "Mackenzie Falls." W walked off and Devon made a furious face, icicle "stuck" to his tongue. The shoot ended and both Portlyn and I laughed extremely hard.

"What?" He asked, taking the icicle out of his mouth.

"You looked hilarious!" She commented. I was laughing for a completely different reason. I remembered the moments I had spent with The Icicle Project.

**Review? PLEASEEEE?**


	13. Mistletoe or something to that extent

25 Days Of Holiday Drabbles

Day 13: Mistletoe (Or something to that extent)

December 1, 2009

No POV

"Yes Chad, there is a Santa Clause!" A brunette yelled at him, chasing him throughout the halls.

"How come he never gave me what I wanted?"

Sonny grabbed onto his arm. "Which was what?" She tried to pull him down, but he was too strong.

"Well, I wanted more fame, more money, a giraffe named Bill, a girlfriend who's decent." At her smirk he added. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I think I'll attempt to stab you." She looked confused, and he took it as his cue to break free.

"But there was one thing I really wanted." He slowed, letting Sonny stop him.

"What was that?" He looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. "Chad. Tell me." The girl commanded, and Chad just mumbled.

"Two things." Sonny yanked him to the ground. "You're strong." He commented, annoyed.

"Tell me."

"No."

She smirked. "Why, are you afraid?" The brunette teased. He glanced at the floor. "I won't laugh at you." This time, Sonny was more serious.

"Well I always wanted a normal family, like with a mom, dad, and brother/sister." He concluded. Sonny didn't laugh or anything. It sounded like she cared. But she never cared about Chad Dylan Cooper. What made now special?"

"I never had a real family either." She admitted. "It was always just me, my mom, and my older sister. She's 25 now and lives in Wisconsin." They were silent for a bit. "Didn't you say you had two things?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Two things. You said you really wanted two things."

"I'm sure I did not." The blonde got up and started walking away. The brunette followed.

"Yes, you did. I bet you just don't want to admit it." They were battling vehemently now, their pace picking up.

"Maybe I don't!" He yelled. They stopped.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny looked up in exasperation. She froze, a shocked look on her face. "Is that…" She started, her voice failing.

Chad looked up as well. "Mistletoe? Don't people like, kiss under mistletoe?" He asked, voice panicked. "Well, this is awkward."

"Yup." They were frozen. Sonny didn't know what to do, and by the looks of it, neither did Chad. Suddenly, Chad moved closer. "What are you doing?" She asked in a neutral voice. The girl wasn't sure what she thought of it. Her heart was screaming yes, but her head was chanting no.

Sonny being the person she was, she let her heart win. The kiss wasn't long, just a mere five seconds or so. But they both knew it was the start of something better.

"Sonny?" He asked, still grinning a bit.

"Yes?" She was just as happy.

"The second thing was that I wanted you." She smiled and hugged him. "You know what?" He asked, looking at Sonny. "This isn't mistletoe." She looked confused.

"It's a new start."

**Did you like the end? I got partnered up with Chad (See earlier A/N) for a Spanish diolouge thingy and we get to yell at each other! Just like normal. I just had a math test! So glad that's done. I also have an oral report due Thursday, so if I don't update that's why. Okay, please review! And do you like an author's note at the end or beginning of a story/chapter? Thoughts are appricated! Please review! Oh, almost forgot something!**

**Disclaimer: (**_**sign on door) **_**Owns nothing. Go away. **


	14. Surviving the Day

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 14: Surviving the Day

December 13, 2010

TPOV

"That'll be $12.50." I announced as cheerfully as possible. They handed me the money and I handed them the So Random Pillow. It was really a brilliant idea, putting my face on an item of comfort. Yet even that wouldn't brighten my day. You see, I had gotten in… trouble.

_*Flashback*_

_"Tammie, I'm going to have to punish you." He said, shaking his head. "You'll have to work at the Condor Studios Store tomorrow."_

_ "But Mr. Condor!" I exclaimed, furious. _

_ "No buts. You filled my best actor's dressing room with water and bubble bath!" _

_ I wanted to scream. "But he filled Sonny and mine with strange smelling meat!" _

_ "And Sonny didn't fill the room." But Zora did, and she got away. Sonny did come up with the idea…_

_ "Fine. I'll do it." I said, and stormed out._

_*End Flashback*_

So here I was, working at the store. All of the sudden, I see a face I never wanted to see again after the incident. "Chad." I spat. "What do you want?"

"I got in trouble for your little skit too." He eyed me suspiciously. "Now I'm being punished by having to work _here._"

"It could be worse." I began stocking the shelves, watch as Chad just took a seat at the counter. "Have you ever worked a day in your life?"

"I act, you act." Chad responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, like really working at a store or something." I answered, knowing he hadn't.

A customer came up to the counter where Chad was with a basket of Mackenzie Falls items. _Get some taste! _She placed them on the counter, not realizing who it was.

"Okay, Tawni how do I use this?" He yelled to me. I had no choice but to help him.

The girl squealed. "OMG! Y-Y-Your Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"And I'm Tawni Hart!" I added, glancing at Chad. "The smart one in this room." He glared.

"What you do is scan this item under here." I pointed to the scanner. "It'll register it. Then when they're done, press the done scanning button. They'll do what they need to do and sign the pad, you check the signatures on the credit card to make sure they match and the card isn't stolen. If they don't have a credit/debit card, take the money, check it, and give them the change. Bag the stuff, then give them the receipt. Tell them to have a nice day then move on. Got it?" I asked.

"No."

I huffed. "You're difficult. Go stock the shelves. You don't need a brain to do that. I checked out the lady, refraining from quoting the Check it Out girls sketch. Then I heard a crash.

"Tawni!" A pained voice called. "Help me!" Growling, I went to see what mess that blonde boy had made now. All of the items in the cart to be stocked were all over the floor and the cart was on top of him. I pulled off the cart and glared at him once more.

"How did you do that?" I asked, shocked.

"I wanted to ride the cart." He mumbled. Of course, only Chad could do that.

"Tawni, are you in here?" A girl's voice asked. It was Zora.

"Over here!" I called.

"Pooper. She snarled and Chad walked away. I watched him then turned to Zora. "How's the job?" She asked.

I looked up. Chad was walking out with a soda in his hands from the soda cooler. "Did Chad just steal a Soda and leave?" I asked even more shocked than when he tipped over the cart.

Zora stared at the door for a while, then replied with, "Yup." I wanted to kill him. "We should get back at him." That was my style.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Condor?" I asked. "How do you have proof?"

"Yes and security camera." She said in a sing-song voice then pointed to the cameras sitting on the ceilings of the store.

"Wow. Just…. wow." I answered, and then went back to my work, pleased Chad would be in more trouble than me for once.

**So, that's it! I know it has nothing to do with the Holidays, but it takes place in December so it works! And you're probably wondering why I put this out so early! Well I have to stay after school where I can't write, then I have a concert and homework! So I'm being early instead of late. For that, you should review! Thank you!**


	15. A Candy Cane a Day

**I was eating a candy cane and got inspired! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was REALLY busy. I love candy canes. *Sighs***

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned SWAC and a candy cane factory. Now I'll have to buy them from a store. **

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 15: A Candy Cane a Day

TPOV

Various Dates: December, 2010

_December 15, 2010_

I wondered into my dressing room, humming a Christmas song to myself. Suddenly, I saw a candy cane on my desk. There was a little bow tied on it and a neatly typed note.

_The holidays are coming near,_

_So here's a candy cane to spread holiday cheer!_

_Your secret Admirer_

I looked around, unable to find anyone there. Who had given this to me? Was it poison? I did love candy canes. However, only someone who knew me would know that. It was a secret obsession of mine.

_December 16, 2010_

This time I was eating a frozen yogurt in the studio when I spotted another candy cane on my tray. This had a note too.

_Don't believe you have nothing to fear?_

_You know me and you should know that, My Dear_

_Who else but your Secret Admirer?_

This made me slightly paranoid. Secret admirers are really just stalkers with stationary, after all. Apparently I knew them. Who could it be?

_December 17, 2010_

I was in class, this time, when I turned around to look out the window. The candy cane was now on my desk. It had to be someone in this room. Yet there was only mine and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Who could it be?

_Roses are red, Violets are blue,_

_Candy Canes are just as sweet as you!  
Your Admirer_

_December 18, 2010_

I thought it couldn't get any weirder: Turns out I was wrong. The candy cane appeared this time in my purse! How'd it get there? The only people who could have gotten in there was someone from my cast, wasn't it? This time my note read something new.

_If you want to know my name,_

_My answer will remain the same:_

_Find me and I will admit,_

_For if you like me as well my heart can never be hit._

I thought I knew.

_December 19, 2010_

I had written the note, to hopefully the right person.

_To Nico:_

_I got your note now tell me why,_

_You couldn't look me in the eye,_

_To tell me you wanted to be mine,_

_Be a man, Don't be shy._

_I bet you know who I am._

Now it was my turn to wait.

_December 20, 2010_

I was walking to my car when I felt someone grab my wrist. Tingles shot up through my arm and I turned around.

"Hey."

I looked at Nico. "Hi. You got my note?"

"You got mine." He answered. This was different. No cheesy pick-up lines, no typical Nico. I liked it.

"So, you want to go out sometime?"

I looked at him, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Yes!_

**PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Ellen the Penguin

**Thanks for being patient with me! I was talking to my sister and she randomly started talking about Penguins and I got this idea! Also, we were eating dinner and my mom commented that a commercial sounded like Mackenzie Falls. And that is how you know you watch SWAC too much. Enjoy!**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 16: Ellen the Penguin

ZPOV

December 7, 2011

I was babysitting my baby cousin one holiday day. She was playing with her toys one day when she plopped down in front of me. McKenna, a four year old, was hoping for a story.

"Zora, do you know any good stories?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I pulled her onto the couch.

I sighed. "All right. Once there was a penguin named Ellen."

"Why Ellen?" She asked, grabbing a candy cane.

"Because." I commented. "She walked to the store one day to buy a cup of hot cocoa. Then she went home. On her way she befriended a reindeer named Jill."

"Why is the reindeer named Jill?" My cousin asked, listening intently.

"Because she's a girl." I came up with. McKenna nodded in satisfaction then listened once more.

"Jill and Ellen went home and shared the hot cocoa. They soon became very best friends! One day Jill wanted to show Ellen where she lived. They walked for many days, stopping only to use the bathroom, eat, and sleep. Finally they arrived! Jill lived in Santa's Village!"

The girl next to me looked up. "The real Santa's workshop or one at the mall?"

"The real Santa's workshop. Anyways, Ellen was surprised! She had only seen pictures of the North Pole! This was a completely new experience. Then they went into Jill's house. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, a dining room, and a playroom! They drank hot cocoa together and played for a long, long time. Soon the two got tired."

"Where did they sleep?" My cousin interrupted.

I sighed. "Jill slept in her house while Ellen went to the inn."

"Oh, okay." She answered.

"So, the next day they ate, got dressed, and went to visit Santa! Santa was happy to have Ellen as a visitor. She got to see the Elves, the toys, even meet the other reindeer! But one day, Santa got sick. Everyone in the North Pole was afraid Christmas might get cancelled!" McKenna gasped.

"Then Ellen stepped in. She told all the elves to get to work and let Santa rest. By Christmas eve, he was as good as new again! She was rewarded by getting to ride on the sleigh back to her home. Yet Jill and Ellen didn't want to part! So Santa set up a plan. During the summer, Ellen would come to the North Pole! During the spring Jill could visit Ellen. Then during the Fall Ellen and Jill could visit each other for a week each month! The two were perfectly happy with this. So then Ellen went home, a bit happier than when she started. The End!"

"Did Ellen get presents?" She asked.

"Of course she did! She helped Santa, after all."

McKenna smiled at me. "I like your stories."

"I do too." I commented, then gave her a hug.

**So would you please review? If I got 50 reviews on this by the time it ended, that would be an amazing Christmas present!**


	17. Does Sonny Have the Holiday Spirit?

**Okay so anyone I mention in this story I am dedicating this chapter to! Hop you don't mind! You don't seem like the people who would, so I think I might be okay. I'm also dedicating this to HubbaBubbaOuch for inspiring me with the story Google Search For: Sonny Munroe. You rock and so do your stories! Okay, now for the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chad: Are you stalking me?**

**Me: Ummm…**

**Chad: You are?**

**Me: I never said that.**

**Chad: You just as well did, girl who doesn't own SWAC, Google, MySpace, Facebook, Twitter, Good Charlotte, FanFiction, Evanescence, anyone I mentioned, or anything recognizable! **

**Me: You're right. *Punches Chad***

**Chad: OWWW!**

**Me: You're welcome! **

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 17: Does Sonny Munroe Really Have the Christmas Spirit?

SPOV

December 8, 2009

I was really bored, okay? I never would have done what I did was it not for boredom. I searched Chad. I learned a LOT. And you know what? I'm going to tell you what I found out.

Chad first made his name on a kids show called "The Goody Gang."

He was once part of a youth group that sang for people.

He can sing?

He plays tennis.

He's good at tennis.

People write about him on this site called FanFiction.

He's on Facebook, MySpace, and Twitter.

He was going to have a brother, but then he died.

His favorite song is I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte.

His birthday is August 19th.

So really, what don't I know?

I also searched myself! This is what people know about me:

My birthday

My hometown

I'm on So Random

My favorite color is pink.

I dance and sing.

My favourite song is Tourniquet by Evanescence.

I have a brother.

I'm on Facebook and Twitter.

So has he ever searched me? What does he know? Then again, look at what I know!

I was looking at more links when I saw something saying: _Does Sonny Munroe really have the Christmas spirit? _And I do, of course! I run around decorating the studios and my house, and if we have a Christmas special there's a good chance I wrote the sketches.

I looked at what the link said. _Does Sonny Munroe have the Christmas Spirit? I think she does but what do you think?_

I cheered in my head. Of course I had the spirit! Then I saw the answer: _Is that a legitimate question? She may, she may not. Why do you care?_

Then I saw the more discussion thread. I clicked on it. One was from a person named OneDream 2Dream. _Of course she does! Why wouldn't she! _

Next was one by a person named ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. _Sure! Why not? _

I saw another by a person named A-G-A-I-N-S-T Sonny. _No. She's a lie. _

I read more about people liking and disliking me. People named Nicolette8Dancerluv had said, _I think she's got the spirit! Do you? _And another girl named xXUnBreakableSoulXx commented _Sonny's got the holiday spirit! Why would you ask such a thing?_

I didn't pay attention to the other bad ones. At least I had some people who supported me.

**So please review!**


	18. Back to December

**Hey guys! I was traveling a lot yesterday and some of this early morning so I couldn't update! I had 4 hours of play practice, 8 hours of driving, and a 4 hour holiday party! I actually wrote this around midnight so sorry if it's bad! And if you celebrate Christmas, let's start a movement to help Santa lose weight and give him veggies, lean cuisine and hummus! YAY! I also wrote this on my iPod so if the format is messed up that's my iPod's fault NOT MINE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, SWAC, or Lean cuisine. *cries***

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 18: Back to December- A Night of Reflection

No POV

December 19, 2011

Some days Sonny Munroe would sit in self pity, as would Tawni,  
Nico, Grady, and Zora. Yet this is a story about the one and only Chad  
Dylan Cooper. A man full of himself, nobody ever thought he could fall  
in love. Sure, he might get married but they'd divorce soon after.  
Let's face it: Chad would do that.

Yet one December night Chad was wallowing in self pity over his  
previous girlfriend. They were undoubtedly perfect for each other. How  
didn't he see it?

Yes, they talked but not much. There was so much he wanted to  
say. He was busy and he knew she was too. Think about it: they got  
more and more famous by the hour. Whenever they talked, he knew she  
was trying not to look him in the eye. He wondered who would cry.

This was new for Chad. He wanted to apologize. He remembered  
that night as clear as day: he went to her house, gave her roses, and  
dumped her. The boy was sure the roses didn't even make it in the house.

Why did he end it? He thought it was a new start, for the better.  
Chad was like that. He missed her. He missed the Sonshine that was  
once in his life. Why couldn't he go and reverse what he had done? How  
he wished he could!

He didn't sleep well for the next two weeks. He thought he could  
handle it. People asked him what was wrong and he shrugged it off. Why  
had he not spoken?

He missed her birthday. That haunted him. That summer they were  
the happiest couple in the world they thought. Yet doesn't everyone  
think that? He was pretty sure he realized he loved her in the fall.  
When the winter came, he always hated the winter. It made him do  
stupid things.

She gave him her love too. Then all he said was goodbye. For  
what? It was stupid. He was sorry about that.

He missed everything about her; her smile. Her skin, her hair,  
her eyes. It had all felt so right. Now, as he sat under the Christmas  
tree he had cried under last year he only could wonder.

Would she ever take him back? Sure, it was probably just wishful  
thinking and nothing more. He made up his mind. He was going to talk  
to her. He swallowed his pride, ready to say he was sorry.

Every night his mind wandered to her. Look at what she had done to  
him! He was like a love sick puppy. A desperate teen. And for what?  
For happiness, for love? For Sonny Munroe. And when it's Sonny, it's  
always worth trying.

**Okay, did I mention this was based on Back to December? No? Well it is. Please review! **


	19. Sonny's Tree

**Hey! I was watching Disney and saw Sonny with a Choice was tonight! YES! I can't wait to watch it! I was inspired to write this when I was decorating my tree a while ago but never got the time seeing it's so long! Hope you enjoy. Plus, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own so little, I'm just going to say I own nothing but the plot, 'kay?**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 19: Sonny's Tree

SPOV

December 1 2019

I pulled out the 200 or so ornaments from their boxes. The ten foot tall tree was already set up with lights and the traditional fake popcorn garland, and I was excited to start decorating. First came the fifty glass ball ornaments I had gotten for my traditional Christmas tree I had before I moved into my new house. Then I put up the other thirty white glass ornaments. They were in shapes of snowmen, gingerbread, flowers, and other crystal shapes.

Now I trimmed the tree with the glass ornaments my great-grandmother had decorated. They got passed down from generation to generation and I truly loved them.

It was time to get out my childhood ornaments. I had one from when I was born. It was a picture of me, my mom, and my dad and said 'baby's first Christmas' on it. My mom had let me take the ten ornaments that people had given to me with my name "Allison" or "Alli." They were all holiday themed.

Then there were some ornaments that had survived after I had made them. About four of these were beaded candy canes. The others were a painted porcelain snowflake and stocking, jingling bells, and a painted cardboard candle. These I was not so proud of, but loved them anyways.

Chad had made me ten ornaments when we were younger, about 18. Have I ever mentioned Chad is NOT a good artist? He's not. Yet they hung on my tree. Now we're both 27.

I had one ornament that said 'Sonny' on it. It was a sun with my eighth grade picture. There was also a bunch of memories from when I was younger. When I was two, I started dance. I got a pair of ballet slipper ornaments. When I was six, I began loving singing and playing piano and got a piano and a microphone in ornament form. At the age of seven, I began acting and got an ornament shaped like a stage. When I was nine and ten, I began snowboarding and got a snowboard ornament.

Soon later, I graduated from elementary school. I got a complementary picture frame ornament. Same went for middle school. When I joined So Random, my mom bought me a So Random ornament. I had kept that as well. Later, she had bought me a bouquet of flowers ornament.

The next ornament was from when Chad and I got married. I'm not sure where it came from, but it randomly appeared in the box. Then I hung up some of Chad's ornaments that got passed from his family. There were around 30 painted ornaments, in all different colors and sizes. There were also ten bell ornaments that he had had since he was a child.

Chad also had some special ornaments as well. He had three beaded candy canes, (does everyone make those?) and two painted porcelain tiles. He had an ornament from each of his three shows, (The Goody Gang, Mack Falls, and Three Dreams) and two Harry Potter ornaments. Who would have guessed he would have a Harry Potter obsession?

Chad also had five holiday related ornaments with his name on it and a family portrait of him with his mom, dad, and sister. He had an ornament from when he was younger, around two. He was clutching a teddy bear. I laughed at that one every year.

Then I got out our daughter Marissa's first Christmas ornament. She had already managed to scribble all over a piece of cardboard shaped like a candle and that became an ornament. Just a few days ago, the three got ornaments with their initials on it. There were also many pictures of our family.

"Look who's up!" I heard a voice say, and turned around to see Chad with our daughter. I took her from his arms.

"Hi!" I said, giving Chad a quick kiss and placing Marissa in her chair. Now I put on the two dozen plush ornaments that hung on the bottom of the tree, because Marissa could reach there. She grabbed one from the bottom of the tree and played with it a bit.

"Do you want to put an ornament on?" I asked her, giving her an ornament. She threw it and it landed on the tree perfectly. "Good job!" I encouraged, giving the brown haired blue eyed young girl a hug. "I love you." I told her.

She made some unrecognizable babbling noises and hugged back. Chad walked in and hugged us both. "I love the holidays." He commented.

"Same."

**Now that you've read my longest drabble yet, please review!**


	20. Zora's Advent Calendar

**Hey guys! Thank you for ALL of your reviews. I don't really have much more to say than that this will be a bit sad. I wanted to see what you guys thought! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Short and Simple.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 20: Zora's Advent Calendar

ZPOV

December 20, 2010

I have an advent calendar. Is that a crime? It's not. On the last five days on my advent calendar I usually begin to get either excited or sad because Christmas is soon. My advent calendar consists of different little "Mini-prizes" such as a quarter, Hershey kiss, mini candy cane, rubber bouncy ball, a package of fruit snacks, ring, holiday magnet, etc.

As I said, I was opening the door of the 20th day when a folded up piece of paper flew out. This did not faze me, as I had gotten notes from friends before in my advent calendar. I was curious to see who this one was from, so I unfolded it and began to read.

_The night begins to end_

_And I thought you were my friend._

_How could I have been so stupid; so wrong_

_And in my entire life to think I never found the meaning of your song._

_There were so many things I wanted to say_

_Hoping life would go my way_

_Burning my old memories_

_And never learning from my mistakes_

Tears flooded my eyes. I knew what this was from.

_My friend, do we really want to end this way,_

_My friend, I'm not sure what else to say._

_I'm hiding all my pain behind the curtain_

_That is my face although I'm hurting_

_I don't know why I try_

_Someday I'll look back on this and I'll cry_

_Am I making a mistake,_

_Trying to help you stay?_

I wondered who had put this in my advent calendar. My older sister, a singer, had wrote a song about her friend. They had grown very far apart over the years and argued every time they saw each other. Her friend had gotten in a car crash and she had went to help her. They argued every time she was awake but her friend was extremely thankful. They had even gotten through a visit without fighting at all!

The car crash was caused by a drunk driver who the police didn't catch. She was driving home from the hospital one night when her car was crashed into. She was killed. They found the man and found out that this was the same man who had hurt her friend. Without any hope, her friend died as well. This was one of the last things she left: Her song.

I did know one thing: It was time to do something to remember her. I called up Sonny who I knew was a good singer. "Hello?" She answered.

"Sonny? It's Zora. Would you be able to do me a favor?" She sighed.

"I am NOT buying you another pound of elephant manure with my credit card."

"No, this isn't manipulative." This interested her.

"Go on."

"We needed a song for this week's show, right?" I asked, hoping my memory was correct.

"Yes. Did you write a song?"

I sighed, hoping I wouldn't cry. "Four years ago my sister was dealing with her hurt friend and wrote a song. Then she was killed by a drunk driver." Sonny gasped. "I have the first verse and chorus and I think I have the second verse. I only need one more. Can you help?"

"Of course, Zora. It's nice to see you being kind. We should dedicate the whole show to her. What was her name?"

"Madison Lancaster." I responded.

"THE Madison Lancaster?" She asked. "No wonder I haven't heard a song from her in a while. I had no idea you were related! I'm so sorry. I'll get on that. Got to go! Bye!"

"Bye." I responded, then hung up. Yet all the sudden I didn't feel sad. I knew that if Maddie was here, she'd be proud.

**Okay, so please review! THANK YOU and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	21. Winter Solstice

**The Winter Solstice is tomorrow! Unless you live in the southern hemisphere. But here, it is! There's also an eclipse tonight! So watch it if you can. Plus, IT SNOWED a bit here! YAY! Okay, that's it. Enjoy winter/summer! Also, I saw something about this on TV, so I wanted to write about it! The snow in California, not Channy.**

**Disclaimer: I want SWAC for Christmas! Unfortunately, I don't own it and I never will.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 21: Winter Solstice

CPOV

December 21 2009

I looked at the ground, completely and utterly without snow. For once I wanted a white Christmas. I had come from Michigan, where we did have snow all winter. In the midst of my suffering, I heard my phone ring. Groaning, I picked it up.

"What?" I snapped. I was already mad about having no snow on the first day of winter.

"Wow Chad, no need to get huffy." The girl on the other line snapped. I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Sonny? What do you want?" I said, my voice softening a tad. Half of the time, she was trying to do something nice for me. I wasn't going to ruin that.

I could almost hear her smiling on the other end. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Does it have anything to Elephant manure, blue hair, a cat, some duct tape, a pair of pants and an excessive amount of applesauce?" I asked nervously.

She paused. "Have you been listening to Zora?" She teased.

"That is not something to joke about."

The brunette laughed. "Okay, well meet me outside in an hour. It has to do with snow. Are you okay with that?"

For the first time all day, I smiled. "That's fine. See you then." I almost hung up when I thought of something. "Are we going together?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we're going to tell any press that could possibly be there that we're not dating, just hanging out, got it? And we won't tell our casts." I added.

"No prob. Bye!" And then she hung up. I couldn't wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We had gotten there in Sonny's car. She didn't want to attract press . "Close your eyes! We're almost there!" I became nervous.

"Is there a landfill involved?" I asked, afraid. She rolled her eyes.

"No, but if you don't close your eyes there will be." Hesitant, I closed them. "Trust me a little, just for today." I would have argued, but then decided against it. When we had parked, she told me to open them.

What was in front of me was a park filled with snow and even a sledding hill! The snow was falling slowly from who knows where, and I couldn't be happier. "How did you know I missed snow?" She shrugged.

"You've been in California and the south for three years! You must want some snow." I hugged her. She was shocked at first, but then calmed down. _You like her. _A voice inside me said. _No, I don't. _I argued back. _Sure. _It said back. I shrugged it off.

"Let's go build a snowman!" She exclaimed.

"No, I want to go sledding." I said, pulling her toward the hill. She stopped, digging her heels into the ground.

"Snowman." I argued.

"Sledding." She said.

"Snowman."

"Sledding."

"Snowman."

"Sledding."

"Snowman."

"Snowman." I said, hoping to trick her into saying sledding.

"That doesn't work on me! We're making a snowman." She grabbed my wrist and tromped through the snow. I felt a little tingle through my wrist. _You like her. _Great, the voice is back. _No, I don't! _I argued. _Sure. _It said. Finally I gave in. _Maybe I do! What's it to you? _Now the voice was silent. Did I just lose to myself?

"Chad? Are you okay? You look lost." Sonny asked, genuinely worried.

"No, I'm fine." I said, smiling and rolling a snowball. This was exactly what I needed. Snow, and a little bit of Sonny weather.

**Reviews will make my day! I also reached 50 reviews and 2,500 views! I'm so happy! Thanks guys! I just used WAY too many exclamation points.**


	22. The New Year's Day Dilemma

**Really, I'm just venting in this. I can't talk to anyone, so therefore I must write. In my group of friends, I feel as though if I want to keep my group together, I have to take all the pain. One of my friends is annoyed with some of my other friends because they're getting highlights (in their hair) and we want to tell her some things for the better but I have the feeling she won't listen to us. I don't know what I can do! She's my best friend and I can't let her and my friends' just fall apart at the seams. I don't know what to do! If any of you give me any good advice, I will dedicate a story to you. Thanks to all and thanks to those who review!**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to own SWAC so I can take my anger out on the characters and make it five times awesome, I don't. So that stinks, doesn't it!**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 22: The New Year's Dilemma

TPOV

December 31, 2009

The dilemma was simple: Sonny had a crush on an idiot. And not just any idiot, but a stupid, good for nothing, cheating, womanizer, idiot with a large ego to match. She may have not known, but we knew. Yet we couldn't say anything. Sonny is Sonny. You can't hurt her no matter what you do. Not even me.

"Go talk to her. You're her best friend here whether you want to be or not! If you're concerned about her," Nico started, whispering furiously at lunch one day.

"Which you are." Zora added.

"She'll believe you. I'm sure she will." I was scared. I wasn't going to admit it, but I was scared. I knew why I had to tell her, plus I knew first. I walked out of the room with no intention of telling her.

You see, how do you break the news to your best friend that you've been spying on them, you can't stand the person they like for reasons other than the obvious and they need to stop liking them right away? You can tell them what you heard, but what will they think of you? I didn't want to be murdered, but she liked the wrong guy. I swear, if we told her and she happened to have a pocket knife on her, things might not end well. I wasn't going to be the one to break her heart. Leave that to Chad. She had already dreamed way along this fictional road. Could we start her year off with a fresh start? Or were we doomed to watch her suffer?

I knew one thing after my debate with myself. I was going to see how life played out and not mess with her feelings. I couldn't bear to see her hurt, crying and hating us for all eternity. My phone buzzed suddenly and I pulled it out. There was one new message from a number I had never seen before. Reading it, I became understanding that one day I may have to tell the truth, yet that was not today,

_Seeing is only an illusion of the mind._

_Anonymous_


	23. The Santa Rant

**Hey Hey Hey! Do you want to know why I'm sad? Because the last two chapters of this story are coming tomorrow! *cries* That and my best friend seems different and I don't know why. She just changed over the past month and I don't know why. It's taken a LOT out of me. *sighs* Okay, I'll stop ranting and move on with the story.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 23: The Santa Rant

ZPOV

December 24, 2010

"What is it about Santa that makes you want to give him cookies and milk? He's fat enough, why do we make him feel like he needs to eat more? Why don't we put out veggies and water? If he gets too fat, He'll have to make a new sleigh. Speaking of sleighs, how big is that thing? I mean, it's got to be huge to fit all the presents! And roofs are sloped! He can't land on them! And neither can the reindeer, which must need to eat sometime. They're out for 24 hours delivering presents and don't get to stop! Don't they get tired? And how doesn't anyone see them? They're huge! If you put a video camera out like I am you could catch in easy. Plus, how does he fit down the chimney? Some houses don't even have chimneys! I bet he just walks in the door if you don't have one, but then wouldn't you think it was a robber in a red suit? How does he distribute the presents so perfectly? I have never gotten a present that wasn't mine before. Where does he get all those presents? He can't make them all, like the video games and such. Does he go shopping? And what about those presents with the price tags on them? What would happen if Santa got caught? Would he use magic to get out of jail? Maybe the police would test to see if he was the real Santa or not. They can't just stop Christmas! Does Santa celebrate Christmas too? Does he get presents? Can Santa die? If he did, who would take over his place? Maybe it would be a son or daughter, but I'm really not sure."

"Zora." Tawni said, annoyed and tired of Zora's endless seeming rant.

"What?" The smaller girl asked innocently.

"Is this really why you called me at five in the morning on Christmas eve?"

**Haha who liked the ending? Review and make my day!**


	24. 12 Days before Christmas

**Guys, this is long enough to me a story on its own! Haha, in Australia it is already Christmas! Merry Christmas to you! Thank you all for reading and the last and final chapter will be out either today or tomorrow! Thank you all for your support!**

**Disclaimer: *Walks to the Christmas tree and sees a box that looks like it could have the SWAC rights in them* Me: Can I open this?**

**Mom: Sure! It has to do with your favorite show!**

**Me: *pulls out a SWAC soundtrack* Thanks, but I thought these were the SWAC rights.**

**Mom: Where would I get that?**

**Me: You could rob the Disney studios…**

**And I don't own anything else I mention in this story, so don't bug me about that either.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Day 24: The 12 Days before Christmas

No POV

Various Days, 2018

December 14

"Hello Chad! I didn't expect to see you here today!" Sonny exclaimed, giving the blonde a peck on the lips. "I was just about to leave actually."

This didn't bother Chad. "I just wanted to give you these." He said, and handed her a dozen roses. She smiled.

"What are these for?" She asked, hoping she wasn't forgetting something.

"Nothing." Chad replied, smiling. "Just an early Christmas present for you."

_On the Twelfth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; twelve bright red roses…_

December 15

The day was bright, although you couldn't see the sun. Chad and Sonny were just casually getting coffee before going off to work.

"So, how's the movie going?" She asked, taking a sip out of her latté. Her boyfriend groaned.

"Terrible. I have to work with Zac Efron. Did you know the director says he's twice as big of a diva as everyone says I am? I can't stand him." The brunette smiled. Chad was getting a taste of his own medicine for once.

"You'll get through it, I promise."

Chad then sighed, but reached into his bag to get something. He pulled out a platter of red velvet cupcakes. "I got bored last night and baked a dozen of these things for you." Sonny took them, but then looked concerned.

"Chad, there's only 11 in here."

He chuckled. "No worries, the greatest actor of our generation can count. I ate one." At this, Sonny looked relieved and they both finished their beverages.

_On the eleventh day before Christmas my true love gave to me; eleven homemade cupcakes…_

December 16

Sonny was putting up her tree with the help of Chad. Her tree was quite tall, so Chad was helping her string the lights and the popcorn string. They were nearing the bottom and Sonny was extremely excited to start hanging her ornaments.

"Chad, do you want to hand me some?" She asked. He nodded and got out a box. After handing the brunette one, she examined it. She had never seen it before. "What's this?" She asked.

"I made it." The boy said like a shy child. "Do you like them?" Sonny laughed.

"I love them. Thanks Chad!" The girl said, although she thought they had some of the worst paintings on them she had ever seen. But they were better than most of Chad's artwork, so she loved them. Chad really had changed.

_On the tenth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; ten hand painted ornaments…_

December 17

It was about eight at night when the two arrived, Sonny in a red strapless dress that went down to her knees with a green waistband and a black sweater, while Chad was in a black jacket and dress pants with a green shirt and red tie. The guy helped the lady out of the car and they proceeded up the walkway, chatting. "Your parents' house is so nice!" She commented, looking at it in awe. It's a lot bigger than mine!"

"But yours is bigger than mine, and I don't obsess over it." Chad replied, and Sonny gave him a friendly punch. He did the same back to her.

They walked up to the door together, smiling. Chad's mother answered the door. "Sonny, Chad! I'm so glad you two could come to the holiday party!"

"I'm glad too, Mrs. Cooper." The brunette replied, giving her a hug.

"Please, you've known me long enough! Call me Cheryl." Sonny agreed. After watching Chad become a victim of his mother's hugs, Sonny and Chad walked into the midst of the holiday party.

Sonny tugged on Chad's sleeve. "Mistletoe." She commented, looking up at the doorway. Chad grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle but sincere, and they pulled away, grinning. Then they proceeded to meet and greet people like David Henrie, Katy Perry, and Oprah. After about fifteen minutes, the brunette bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry… Mom?" She was shocked as she saw her mom, dad, sister and her fiancé Josh, her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Bill along with her cousins Katherine, Julianne, and Tom.

"Surprise!" Sonny's mother Connie exclaimed. "Chad said you were missing us and invited us to the party." Sonny hugged her family, then went and hugged Chad.

"Thank you, Chad."

_On the ninth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; nine family members…_

December 18

Sonny sat at home, alone wishing that Chad was there. She thought it wasn't possible to fall any more in love with anyone. Turns out, she was wrong. Every day she spent without him was terrible. She heard the doorbell ring and all too enthusiastically went to get it.

"Hey there!" Chad said, carrying a large tank and some fish with a tank. "Where's a table you're not ever really going to use?" He asked, the tank blocking his eyes.

"Over there." She responded, pointing to a table in the dining room. "Why do you have that?"

The blonde smiled. "You said you were lonely at home. I have a hamster, so I have something. But you had nothing at all! Therefore, I went to the pet store and bought you a fish tank and eight of these!" He exclaimed, pointing to a bag of guppies.

Sonny walked over and kissed him. She was then pulled into a huge hug. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" She exclaimed, taking in his warmth.

"I know." The boy responded cockily. "Now let's get that fish tank set up, shall we?" He asked. They spent the next hour doing just that.

_On the eighth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; 8 swimming fish… (and a tank…)_

December 19

Chad was stumped. What else was he to get his girlfriend? He had been walking around the outdoor mall for hours with a hat and a scarf and was so far unrecognized. Walking into Barnes and Noble, the star looked at the sale sign over the Harry Potter books. Sonny had never read them, but had watched the movies. He walked over to the checkout counter, paid, and got out of there before he was recognized.

At about seven that night, Sonny and Chad were going to another party, this of Justin Bieber. "Why are we even here?" Chad whined. "I know you can't stand him."

She leaned into him and whispered, "I know, but the goody bags are going to be amazing! This year I think we're getting a flat screen TV and Blue-Ray player, along with fifty Lindt chocolate truffles! Those are amazing. And have you ever tasted the food? It's worth it, trust me." He groaned.

"Fine. We'll go in as soon as I give you this." The blonde said, then reached into his trunk and pulled out a wrapped package. "Open it."

Sonny smiled and ripped the paper off, revealing the books. "Thanks, Chad." She replied, putting them under her seat and getting out of the car in a green short sleeved dress with a drop waist and black flats. Chad was in a brown jacket and pants with a red shirt and green tie.

"What, no hugs?" He joked, and she pulled in. He kissed her on the forehead, then dragged her to the door. "What?" He asked. "The faster we get in, the faster I get out."

_On the seventh day before Christmas my true love gave to me; 7 Harry Potter books…_

December 20

Chad was having some… difficulties with the snow machine. "Damn it." He yelled at it, hitting it with rocks. Sonny was watching entertained, mostly because he didn't see her standing on her balcony with a coffee cup. Finally, the machine started working and he began to build a snowman family. After making what she assumed was the father snowman. Unable to contain herself, she ran outside and threw a snowball at his head.

"Ow. That hurt." He joked, throwing a snowball at her. He then continued to make another snowman.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm making you snowmen." He responded. "What do you think I'm doing?" Sonny just rolled a snowball. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snowman?" She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "Come on, I'm getting in on the fun." He shrugged and let her continue. Over the next hour and a half, they managed to make a mother, father, three children, and a dog out of snow.

"Thanks, Chad." She said, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Cheers."

_On the sixth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; 6 smiling snowmen…_

December 21

"Hey, ready for the party?" Sonny asked, banging on the bathroom door. She was already dressed in a long strapless gold dress with brown heels.

"No! My hair looks terrible!" She groaned.

"I'm sure it's fine!" The actress exclaimed. Chad opened the door. His hair was everywhere and sticking up at all angles. "Well then, get back in there while I cook."

She walked into the kitchen, looking for some dipping chocolate for her famous strawberries. There was going to be a caterer, but everyone wanted her strawberries! Yet she saw none. "Chad!" She yelled.

Annoyed, he walked out of the bathroom. "Yes?"

"We're out of chocolate!" She yelled. He just smiled. "What?"

"It's time for my next present." He said, handing her a basket of chocolates. She smiled, then picked it up.

"What is this, five pounds?" He nodded, smiling . "What am I going to do with that?"

"Some for you, some for the party! Have fun!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"How did you know I needed this?" She asked incredulously.

"Lucky guess."

_On the fifth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; five pounds of chocolate!_

December 22

"Sonny, guess what!" Chad yelled, running in a circle.

"Touchdown!" Sonny exclaimed, taking a bite of her sandwich and shaking her head. Chad could be such a child.

"We win!" He yelled, doing some sort of victory dance.

"Chad, sit down." She laughed, staring at him and hoping he would. The blonde did. "What is it that gets you so excited about football?"

"It was one of the only things I really did with my family." He responded, sounding slightly sad. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Sonny. I have something for you too."

He walked across the room to a large bag magically sitting in corner. She hadn't even noticed it. He pulled out four paintings by her favorite up-and-coming artist. One was a portrait of both of them, another of the town common in her home town, one of a ski resort she used to visit as a kid, and then a picture of a beach. She ran up to him, examining every picture and giving him an even bigger hug. "I love you." She said, kissing him.

"I love you too." He said. Who knew a football game could be so romantic?

_On the fourth day before Christmas my true love gave to me; 4 prized artwork pieces…_

December 23

"Chad, I was just about to leave again. Is there a reason you're at my house at six in the morning?" The brunette asked, looking tired.

"I know in order to get tomorrow off you have to work until midnight, so I brought this for you right now."

Sonny opened the bag. Inside were a pair of Prada heels, Uggs, and some snow boots for when she visited Wisconsin. "Wow. These are amazing." She responded, pointing to the gold shoes. "I don't know how to thank you." She replied.

"Well…" he started, and she kissed him.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much."

_On the third day before Christmas my true love gave to me; three pairs of shoes…_

December 24

"Happy Holidays Sonny!" He yelled, throwing confetti in the air.

"Chad, you know you're going to have to pick that up." The brunette said, shaking her head. She didn't know what had gotten into this boy.

"Yes, yes, I know. And before we go to the Christmas Eve parade, I have something for you!" She smiled. It was a huge box.

"Had you not been out here, I would have thought you were in the box." She joked, sticking the bow on his forehead. Inside were two down comforters.

"Thanks Chad. I needed new ones." She examined them, feeling the softness. "Chad, these are for a king size bed."

"Really? Don't you have a queen?" She nodded. "Oh, well I'll get you new ones the day after Christmas.

Sonny shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"Well I want to."

_On the day before Christmas my true love gave to me; two down comforters…_

December 25

"So, are you ready to go to Christmas dinner?" Sonny asked, fixing her hair. Chad pulled her back for a minute. The brunette noticed his hands were slightly moist, but knew he had just washed his hands.

"Just one minute." He responded, putting his hands in his pockets. Then he got down on one knee and proceeded to pull out a small, black, velvet box. Inside this box was the most spectacular diamond ring Sonny had ever seen.

"Sonny, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I'm pretty sure you are the first person who I dated for over a month, and I want you to be with me forever. Will you marry me, Allison Munroe?"

The brunette was shocked. All she could make out was the word, "Yes!"

_On the day of Christmas my true love gave to me; a diamond engagement ring!_

**Is this not extremely long? Thanks for reading, now please review! Oh, and if you celebrate Christmas, you can track Santa on the website .org**

**:)OneDream 2Dream**


	25. A Happy Holidays to All

**This is the final chapter of 25 Days of Holiday Drabbles! *cries* No worries, my new story That Thursday will be up soon. And if you want to read any stories by some amazing authors, check out my favorites. I was watching Nickelodeon today and saw a commercial for a TV show called House of Anubis. Do you know why I wanted to watch it? It reminded me of Mackenzie Falls. :)**

**Diclaimer: I did not get the SWAC rights or any other rights for Christmas, so therefore I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Don't rub it in.**

25 Days of Holiday Drabbles

Final Day, 25: A Happy Holiday to All!

No POV

Many, Many dates

When Sonny Munroe was one, she was not called Sonny, but Allison or Allie. Her mom held her and she looked at the Christmas tree, her dad next to her. She couldn't tell what was happening, put she got to open many boxes and see new stuff in them! She decided she would like this day.

When Allison Munroe was two, her dad held her in his arms, helping her fall asleep. The child had already used all of her presents and had shown them off to her family. Her mom had turned on the TV and the Condor Studios Happy Holidays special was playing, wishing her a Merry Christmas.

When Allie Munroe was four, there was a new member of her family. This was a shy boy, age seven. The two opened their presents one-by-one, her brother more excited than she. The brunette wondered how this was possible. She was younger. During the night, her brother sat in between their mom and dad. At first Allie was jealous, but when her mom gave her an extra present, a handful of Hershey kisses, she was happy to sit next to just her.

When Allie Munroe was eight, life was great. Her brother had started his first year of Middle School and was getting good grades. Allie had seven great friends and a loving family. Her mom had told the two kids they were going to Disney over the April school break, and the two couldn't be happier. The young girl also discovered the Condor Studios holiday marathon, and watched that all night. At the end, the entire studios said Happy Holidays. The brunette smiled. It seemed like they were talking just to her.

When Allie Munroe was twelve, she was nicknamed Sonny. She watched the Condor Studios Holiday Special, then sat with her family and looked at the tree with her family. It was the typical Christmas. Sonny Munroe wanted something a bit different.

When Sonny Munroe was fourteen, her twelve year-old wish came too literally. This was the first year she spent without her father, who had died in a car crash two months earlier. Her friends couldn't do much, and she felt slightly depressed. She had no one. The only thing she really looked forward to was the Condor Studios Christmas special.

When Sonny Munroe was sixteen, she moved to California to work at Condor studios. This meant she got to take part in the Holiday Special. This was her first year, and she was going to say the speech on behalf of her show. She couldn't be happier.

The night had come. She was dressed in a black dress with a green bow. So Random's Holiday special had finished, and Sonny came out with her cast. "When I was eight, I learned about this station's holiday special. I watched it every year until this. Even my mom and brother loved it. I watched this is good times and bad. Now that I'm here, I'd just like to say Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year! Thank you."

The screen then switched to a pre-recorded video of her saying Merry Christmas, Nico saying Happy Kwanzaa, Grady saying Happy Chanukah, Zora saying Happy Solstice, Tawni saying Happy New Year, and them all together saying Happy Holidays. And Sonny knew, wherever her friends were, she would have a Happy Holidays.

**Okay, so I decided that at the end of all my stories I was going to thank my lovely readers! So here are some shout-outs…**

**Boris Yeltsin who reviewed every time I updated, SouthernChristianGirl, StayStrongDemi for giving me the nicest comments, my friend xXUnBreakableSoulxX who always reviewed with some random comment, ChannyLover01, Nicolette8Dancerluv for commenting on my authors notes and letting me know people actually read them, LINZ, Xx 78 secret converse xX, DancingRaindrops who I wish was still writing, Emma, Duckvader23 for her awesome name, Brianna, and rosie. Because of you, I got 67 reviews and the over 3,000 views. You guys rock. Thanks for reading! Review if you please. Oh, and if you get bored and speak English the website is really funny. Just saying. So yeah, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
